


今夜

by tttotw (Samarium_AL)



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw
Summary: 虽然东八区已经过了四月十九号了，但是毕竟For One Night，现在还在晚上。欧米梨的419，耶！
Relationships: TOSAKA HIROOMI/Elliot Koya | ELLY
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	今夜

雷雨并没有明显减少闹市区的喧嚣，人声和雨声竞争着到底谁更嘈杂。  
一道极亮的闪电，窗外亮得如同凄惨的白昼。Omi循着光亮看过去，同时惊呼了一声。Elly就站在他旁边，正好能看见他漂亮的侧颜。这张脸并不是天然的那一种美丽，在气质的操控下却能给人惊艳之感。从张开的双唇里吐出的惊呼也足够动听。  
Omi从东京出差到青森，Elly代表公司接待他。白天诸事商议完毕，Omi的返程票是明天下午的，Elly带他来此放松，以“庆祝合作愉快”。  
目前看来，他确实是放松的。一道闪电都能让他一反工作里严肃到冷漠的态度，带着笑意随人群吵闹起来。Elly咽下口中的酒，蜻蜓点水地吻了那颗在他眼前晃了五天的泪痣。  
一声惊呼、一个吻，都发生在闪电亮起的瞬间。Omi讶异地看着Elly，掂量着是推开他还是用笑容鼓励他，此时雷声到了，他扑到他怀里。  
几天来的默契，让他们通过拥抱中的一个对视确定了彼此的想法。Omi没离开Elly的怀抱，把几张钞票拍在吧台上。Elly拿过Omi的杯子，将剩余的液体尽数倒进嘴里，含着，吻过去和Omi分享。

Omi由着Elly把他带到了一处不起眼的小建筑。老板钱都没收，就把钥匙递给了Elly。一进门，Omi就把Elly按在墙上，似笑非笑地看着他。Elly直言 “你也喜欢”。两个人从门口一路拥吻，衣裤被互相解开，交杂着抛在地上。被一把推倒在床上时，Elly略微有点惊讶，随即笑着坐起身，拥抱跨上来磨蹭他性器的Omi，从眉梢吻到颈间。  
“润滑呢？”既知他是这里的常客，便直接开口索要了。  
眼里是热情的美人儿故作居高临下的命令，Elly从床头柜摸出好大一管，玩笑着双手奉上。Omi啐了一口，忙着揉捏Elly的胸与乳尖，只提起腰臀，坐在Elly大腿上，让他动手。  
第二根手指添进来，Omi哼了一声。Elly也感受到里面的狭窄，猜他并非经得少，而是近期没做，于是故意扭着手指，在里面玩弄他。Omi扭着腰配合他，却在某一刻忽然咬上Elly圆润的肩膀。Elly吃痛，空闲的手探到Omi腿间，在他大腿内侧上捏了一把。Omi这才松口，安慰般舔着留下的牙印，却拦住Elly撤走的手，握着它包住自己的性器。  
要求真高啊。Elly前后抚弄着怀里的人，看他得逞的笑意，拿他没办法。玩够了樱桃，Omi捧起Elly的脸，交换了一个绵长的吻，喉咙里发出低低的撒娇声，舌头却把Elly的牙数了个清。  
四根手指抽出来，Elly抓着Omi的腰，按着他坐下去。Omi却一扭身，责备他不戴安全套。  
好，你长得好看，听你的。Elly又去拉床头柜，这时Omi却扑过来，抢在他之前摸到了安全套，扯出来连着的一长串。塑料包装在昏暗灯光下闪着光，仿佛节庆的拉花。没有单独撕下来，Omi直接手嘴并用地打开第一个，取出里面的东西，把那一个空包装连带着余下没用的随手塞在枕头下面。  
看来今晚要消耗不止一个呢。Elly看着Omi给自己戴上，然后坐下来。  
啊，还是很紧。虽然Omi只在头部附近小幅抽动，但这样就已经很舒服了。Elly知道自己猜对了，这个人的紧致绝不是因为经验不多。听到身下带着满意的叹气，Omi才肯更往下坐一点。  
绵长的磨蹭，Elly终于难耐，猛地掐着Omi的肩把他按下去。今晚的第二声惊呼，那张脸依旧扬起来，声音里却掺了三分赞叹。  
就知道你会舒服的。Elly这样想着向上顶了顶。阴茎远比手指进得深，被Omi吸着不放，艰难地抽出，又用力地顶进去。Omi自己动得也欢快，口中的呻吟也渐渐地不再遮掩，一浪高过一浪。窗外的雨助兴一般下得更起劲儿了，哗啦啦的雨声并不遮住Omi的浪叫，反而应和着，撩拨本就躁动异常的Elly。  
又一道闪电，Elly主动抱过Omi，在雷声里看他得逞地笑。一向是对美人宽容的，由着他们在自己身上索取，自己也享受这份香艳。Omi的声音里露出脆弱，Elly知道是时候了。一手握住他高昂的性器，另一手揽着他的腰，二人滚到另一半床上，Elly压着Omi，却不放开他的下体，自己飞快地冲撞起来。Omi的叫声又大起来，双手掐着Elly的背，指甲嵌进去，一点点划出红痕。  
Elly坏心地先释放了，抽出性器，俯身凑到Omi身下，才放开手，让他释放在自己口腔里。  
柔软，温暖……Omi红着脸去，Elly也凑过来，像刚刚分享美酒一样分享Omi的精液。

醒来时天已大亮。Omi的浴袍敞着怀，Elly干脆什么都没穿，只与他抢那一床被子。地上丢着三个用过的套子，原本凌乱的衣服却好好地挂了起来。  
马上就各自回去了，这一夜合作愉快。


End file.
